The present invention relates to an electronic printing apparatus having a power saving mode, and in particular to an electronic printing apparatus that can not only reduce the power consumed by a print engine but can also reduce that consumed by a print controller.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications No. Hei. 11-67155 and 11-321734, which are incorporated herein by reference.